


New Year's Eve

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [31]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: A few minutes before midnight, Rose and the Doctor sneak away to end the year with a bang.In other words, New Year's Eve sneak-off-from-the-party smut.





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31 of 31 Days of Ficmas! Word - New Beginnings.
> 
> Thanks for coming on this journey with me, hope you enjoyed it!

Mouths glued together they burst through the bathroom door.  The Doctor spun them around, using Rose’s back to slam the door shut as she fumbled the lock closed.  Hands roamed freely, squeezing and groping as they fought to get closer.

“Doctor!” she gasped when he pressed kisses to her throat, nipping and licking at the tender skin.  Finding his favorite spot, he worked feverishly to mark her as his, as though their matching rings weren’t evidence enough.  Not to be outdone, Rose buried one hand in his hair while the other slid down to cup his bum and press him to her.

When he pulled back to admire his handiwork Rose spun them again, shoving him against the door as she dropped to her knees in front of him.  “Rose!” he mumbled as she pressed frantic open-mouthed kisses to his stomach as she worked on his belt.  Finally getting it open, she slid his trousers and pants below his bum and took him in hand.  Two quick strokes were all he got before she wrapped her lips around him.

Burying one hand in her hair, the Doctor panted as he watched himself disappear into her mouth at a punishing pace.  It took everything he had to keep still, as she kept one hand on his hip for balance.

He could have easily come that way, but that wasn’t what he wanted.  Finally he tapped her hand, and she pulled off of him.

“You don’t want-”

“Need you,” he interrupted, backing her towards the sink.  She shimmied her knickers down her endless legs as she went, and by the time she hopped up on the counter they were around her ankles.  Shifting slightly she tugged her skirt up around her hips, leaving her bare against the marble.  Spreading her legs for him and kicking off the flimsy fabric, she crooked one finger in his direction.

“Take me, then,” she smiled coyly, one hand dropping to rub at herself when he didn’t move quickly enough.  Batting her hand away with a groan he entered her in a single thrust, pausing once he was fully seated inside.  The smooth, creamy feel of her wrapped around him made him harder, loving the evidence that she was as affected by their teasing as he was.

“Rose,” he grunted as he pulled back, only to thrust harder.

“Yes,” she hissed, leaning back on one hand as the other returned to her clit.  “Come on, love, make me come,” she encouraged, loving the way his rhythm stuttered at the dirty talk.

He held her thighs tightly around him, mouth falling open as he pistoned inside her.  He wanted her breasts to bounce, but they were held firmly in place by her dress’ built-in bra.  Making an annoyed noise, he pushed the material down to free them, giving his thrusts a bit more force to make them jiggle.

When he looked back up at Rose, she was rolling her eyes at him.  “You’re such a bloke,” she smirked, entirely too coherent in his opinion for what they were doing.

He shrugged, mustering enough concentration to retort, “When you got it, flaunt it.”

She laughed.  “Been watching The Producers again?”

Narrowing his eyes at her he hitched her thighs slightly higher, changing the angle to what she needed.  Her eyes slid shut on a moan, fingers drawing tighter circles as she worked herself.

Just as they were getting close, the door rattled.  Rose froze, eyes snapping open to dart over to the door as he continued to move.  It stayed shut, thankfully, and she hollered, “Occupied!”  After a few seconds the person left, and she turned her attention to her husband.  His head was slumped forward, and he had been reduced to short, erratic thrusts as he fought for release.

Changing her technique slightly, she made sure to brush against him as she rubbed at herself, and watched the pleasure play across his face.  He shifted angles again and she broke around him with a loud cry, uncaring if there was anyone waiting outside the room.

He whimpered as she clenched around him, not quite able to let go himself.

“Come on, Doctor, let go.  Just relax love, let it happen,” she soothed, sitting up to run one hand through his hair and the other across his abdomen.  He began to whine, face tensing as he chased oblivion.

“Rose,” he began to pant, “Rose, Rose, Rose Rose RoseRoseRoseRose,” he repeated her name on a loop, and Rose bit her lip.

“D’ya want me to-” she started to offer, and he shook his head, gritting his teeth.

“Talk to me,” he begged, before pulling away suddenly.  “Can you-” she hopped down, and he spun her around and bent her over the sink, grasping her hips firmly as he slid back in.

Clenching tight around him in a bid to help, she started babbling about a passing fantasy she’d had; it didn’t take more than a minute before he released with a grateful shout, spilling inside her as he collapsed forward onto her back.

Panting harshly, he struggled to bring his heartrate under control and gather the energy to pull away.

“All right?” Rose murmured, and he wheezed a laugh.

“Let’s try and be a little drunker next time we want to shag in your Mum’s powder room during a crowded party,” he replied, pressing kisses to her back before straightening with a groan.

She grimaced when he pulled out, and he used a handful of tissues to clean them up.  “Are you okay?” he asked belatedly.

“Oh, yeah,” she stretched as she turned to face him, and he couldn’t tear his gaze away from her breasts.  Stepping back up to her, he stooped to suck first one nipple then the other into his mouth, smiling at her shaky exhale.

“We should probably head back down,” he eventually suggested, releasing her with a pop and stepping back to do up his trousers.

“How long til midnight?”

“About two minutes,” he said, sighing sadly when she fixed her outfit, hiding herself from his view.

“Yeah, should go.  Once the ball drops, can we head home though?”

“Please,” he said gratefully.  “I hate these parties, you know that.  I’d rather be in bed.”  He led her out of the room, thankful that no one waited in the hall; the bathroom would likely stink of sex for hours.  Ideally, they’d be home before Jackie found out.

“Oh, we’re not waiting for bed,” Rose teased.  “You’re gonna be on your knees in the back of the limo before we pull away from the house.”

“Oh am I?”  He challenged.  “I expected you to be on my lap for the _ride_ home.”  He guided her down carefully down the stairs, mindful of her high heels.

“I’m sure there’ll be plenty of traffic, give us enough time.  Think we can make love while sticking our heads through the moonroof?”

He laughed, drawing attention as everyone began the final countdown.  “If you like.”

They carefully maneuvered closer to her parents as the final seconds ticked down.  “Love you.”

“Love you,” he repeated with a broad grin, cupping her face with his hand.

“-Two, One, Happy New Year!”  As everyone cheered, Rose accepted her husband’s kiss with eyes wide open.


End file.
